The invention concerns an ejection device for a movable furniture part, comprising a rotatable ejection element for ejecting the movable furniture part from a closed position into an open position, configured so that when the movable furniture part is ejected, the ejection element can be rotated in a rotary direction. A force storage member is provided for force-actuating the ejection element in opening direction of the movable furniture part, and a tensioning device is provided for tensioning the ejection force storage member by the ejection element. Moreover, the invention concerns an item of furniture with a furniture carcass, a movable furniture part and such an ejection device.
For many years, various kinds of ejection devices for movable furniture parts, for example drawers, doors, or furniture flaps, have been produced and sold in the industrial field of furniture fittings. Such ejection devices are often referred to as touch-latch-mechanisms or as tip-on-devices. A linear movement of the furniture part in the case of drawers or a swiveling movement in the case of furniture flaps or furniture doors is triggered with such ejection devices. The movement carried out in the ejection device does not have to match necessarily with the movement path carried out by the movable furniture part. For this reason, a displaceable ejection element can certainly eject a pivotable furniture door or vice versa.
The EP 1 875 021 B1 shows a pivotally or rotatably supported ejection element directly force-actuating a furniture door. When opening, the ejection element pivots in a force-actuated manner in a rotary direction. In order to again tension the ejection force storage member, the ejection element is pressed by the furniture door when closing. As a result, the ejection element is rotated opposite to the initial rotary direction and, thereby, the ejection force storage member is again tensioned. Among other things, a disadvantage associated with this configuration is that the ejection element still remains in an ejection position when the furniture door is completely opened. Thus, this ejection device can stand in the way when stowing utensils in the item of furniture. It can also be disadvantageous in the optional case of an additionally present retracting device because the ejection force storage member is only being tensioned again when closing.